


the monster i sleep with

by VerdantMoth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, injured peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: “Hey, darlin’,” Harley says quietly. “I’m not here to say I told you so. I’m just here to say I’m sorry.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	the monster i sleep with

Tony lets him in, looking every minute of his six-ish decades. The lines on his face are heavy, his pallor grey, and when in the glow of the tower's ambient lighting, Harley can’t help but think he looks like bones, too, save for the gleaming metal making up his left side.

“He’s asleep,” Tony says. “But he’s doing better.”

Which, “Not actively dying?” Harley asks.

Tony gives him a wry smile. “He’s doing better, Harls. He’s breathing on his own.”

Harley nods, but it doesn’t  _ really _ matter. ‘Cause this? This is what he’s always known was going to happen.

He enters the room, their room, and Peter is laid out on the bed like some kind of virgin sacrifice wrapped in white gauze.

The amount of bandages and tubing seems excessive against Peter’s clean skin. “No bruises?” Harley asks quietly.

EDITH hums quietly. “His healing abilities seem to be functioning properly. All damage, internal and external seems to be on track for a full recovery.”

Harley frowns, “Then why hasn’t he woken up.”

“Brain scans show optimal conditions.”

Harley can feel his face twisting into what Peter affectionately calls  _ stank face _ . “He’s still asleep though.” 

FRIDAY remains silent, so long that Harley thinks maybe the AI isn’t going to answer. “I believe,” she finally says, “That the trauma suffered may have had some emotional impact on Master Parker. Perhaps the injuries I can’t scan for are what keep him sleeping.”

Harley doesn’t flick her off, because it’s not her fault. “Can I-” he stops himself.

She answers anyway, “I believe all physical injuries have healed enough for you to join him, Master Keener. As long as all activity is kept to a minimum, so as not to jostle any potentially fragile bones.”

Harley doesn’t flush, he  _ absolutely _ doesn’t flush. “He’s still asleep,” he points out needlessly. FRIDAY’s silent smirk is still large.

Harley strips down to his boxers, and he climbs into the bed. The sheets are soft, the room’s lighting is soft, and Peter is warm against his side.

“Hey, darlin’,” Harley says quietly. “I’m not here to say I told you so. I’m just here to say I’m sorry.”

Peter doesn’t respond, not that Harley really expected him too. “I know you gotta do the hero thing, and I promise I’m okay with it. I just get scared, ya know?”

Harley wipes his face against Peter’s curls, ignoring the damp spots. “I promise, if you come home, I promise to be  _ better _ , Peter. I’ll say yes this time.”

Peter stirs a little, makes a pained noise that sounds like it comes from the deepest part of him. Harley freezes, holds his breath and waits. Tony said he’d wake up, and maybe-

He wants Peter to smile at him, to forgive him. He just wants one more kiss, one more chance to tell Peter he loves him. 

He’s sorry. 

There’s nothing  _ wrong _ with jumping buildings and pulling kittens from fires. Peter isn’t a  _ monster _ , he’s an  _ angel _ .

But Peter stops moving, goes quiet again. Harley reaches over his shoulder to tuck the blanket in a little tighter, and curls into his side.  _ Tomorrow, _ Harley prays.  _ Tomorrow he’ll wake up, and everything will be better. _


End file.
